Huellas del pasado
by Kyra.Wasp
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki se ha aislado de sus amigos, ha comenzado a tener pesadilla y sus amigos recurren a Urahara para que, con su nuevo invento, puedan entrar al subconsciente de su amiga y descubrir que es aquello que la atormenta. Sin saberlo entraran a los recuerdos mas oscuros y tormentoso de la Shinigami.


Capitulo 1.- Murmullos

La mansión Kuchiki se encontraba en completo silencio, lo que era normal, ya que era de noche. Sin embargo el dueño de la ostentosa mansión se encontraba acompañado de cuatro personas más y todos caminaban en absoluto silencio, siguiendo al anfitrión.

\- Aquí es – dijo Byakuya parándose fuera de una puerta; el resto también se detuvo. Urahara tuvo una conversación silenciosa con el joven Kuchiki, durante unos cortos segundos su miradas se mantuvieron firme en la del otro, hasta que Urahara sonrió nerviosamente – Sera rápido – dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una enorme jeringa con una calavera grabada en su costado, al ver que los ojos del Capitán del sexto escuadrón se abrían enormemente, avanzo rápido hacia la puerta y se inmiscuyo adentro.

\- ¿Están seguros de esto? – Cuestiono Hitsugaya mirando a sus acompañantes – No creo que Kuchiki sea muy feliz con esto.

\- Vaya Toshiro, quien diría que te da miedo una chica tan pequeña como Rukia – se burlo Ichigo en voz baja.

\- Yo no le… – pero no pudo continuar ya que Urahara apareció nuevamente en la puerta y les indico que lo siguieran adentro. Ahí estaba Rukia dormida en su futón, Urahara ponía unos objetos pequeños alrededor de su cabeza, esto supervisado de cerca atentamente por el hermano de la joven.

\- Esto permitirá que nos conectemos con su subconsciente – comenzó a explicar a sus espectadores – En realidad conectar no es la palabra adecuada, en realidad entraremos a su subconciente.

\- ¿Como en una película?- Renji comenzaba a cuestionarse sobre todo eso, sabía que su amiga estaría muy molesta con todo ello, estaba más que claro que algo que la estaba molestando últimamente, desde que habían devuelto a Ichigo sus poderes se había aislado, ya casi no hablaba con sus amigos, no había visitado a Ichigo, y no había respondido a las invitaciones de Inoue; el capitán Ukitake la notaba distraída y su capitán se notaba preocupado, le comentaba que la sentía inquieta por las noches, que la escuchaba levantarse a comer en la madrugada, y que a veces podía escucharla gritar en sueños, además de las obvias ojeras cada mañana.

\- Si, algo así, solo que esta vez estaremos dentro de la película – Urahara entrego a cada uno de ellos una pequeña esfera metálica - Mediante estas esferas vuestros subconscientes entraran en el subconciente de Rukia, y podremos ver sus recuerdos, sus sueños y casi todo lo que esté en su mente.

\- ¿Nuestros? ¿Tú no entraras con nosotros? - cuestiono Renji.

\- Claro que no, quien vigilara todo por acá – el tendero puso un pequeño artefacto a los pies de Rukia y luego se puso una mascarilla – Dulces sueños - un humo blanco comenzó a extenderse por toda la habitación y sin poder evitarlo cada uno de los hombres cayó al suelo en un sueño profundo.

El primero en despertarse fue Hitsugaya , al levantarse se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en la mansión Kuchiki, su cuerpo además se sentía muy ligero. No tardo más que unos segundos en darse cuenta que estaban en la academia de shinigamis, específicamente en una aula de clases teoricas, los jóvenes caminaban a su alrededor, buscando donde sentarse, sin percatarse de la presencia de los shinigamis.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – Ichigo también se había despertado, pero seguía sin levantarse del piso, solo observaba a su alrededor.

\- En la academia de shinigamis – respondió Byakuya, que se encontraba de pie con su típico porte elegante. Ichigo nunca había estado ahí, pero la academia era muy similar a las típicas escuelas de Japón, por lo que ya había llegado a esa conclusión

\- ¡Ahí estoy yo! – Renji se señalaba eufórico, su contraparte joven destacaba por sobre sus compañeros y su voluminoso cabello rojo se notaba a distancia.

\- Joder, tienes la misma cara – Ichigo alternaba su mirada entre el joven y el actual Renji.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

\- Ahí está Kuchiki – El capitán del decimo escuadrón había caminado hasta una fila de alumnos, entre los cuales se encontraba una joven Rukia. Ella no se veía muy diferente a como era actualmente, su cabello negro tenía casi el mismo largo de cuando Ichigo la había conocido, su mirada era menos dura, mas inocente, pero su porte aristocrático ya estaba presente. Al frente de la clase un maestro hablaba, sin embargo ellos no podían oírlo, todo lo que oian eran murmullos a su alrededor.

\- ¿Por qué el maestro habla tan despacio? – Ichigo pregunto a Hitsugaya y Byakuya, ya que Renji miraba su versión joven y hacía comentarios estúpidos

\- El maestro no habla despacio, estamos en los recuerdos de Kuchiki, y si ella no estaba atenta al maestro o no lo escucho, nosotros no podemos ver u oír algo que no está en sus recuerdos - explico el más pequeño de los capitanes.

\- Ósea que acá tampoco ponía atención – dijo Ichigo recordando la poca atención que la chica ponía a los maestros en la suela de Karakura.

\- Al contrario de ti Renji, pareciera que quieres dar tú la clase – dijo Byakuya mirando a donde estaba sentado el joven Renji que ahora parecía avergonzado por algo que había dicho el profesor, y el resto de la clase se reía de una manera bastante fuerte y burlesca.

\- Yo no recuerdo que hayan reído de esa manera – dijo Renji observando a su alrededor, como aquellos jóvenes se reían de su versión joven.

\- Pero estos no son tus recuerdos, son los recuerdos de Rukia – dijo Byakuya mirando con altanería a su alrededor – Y es también la manera que en ella ve o siente las cosas a su alrededor.

\- No tiene sentido común – dijo un chico, que estaba sentado unos dos puestos más allá de Rukia – después de todo, es del distrito 78 del Runkongai.

\- ¿Por qué esta tan acelerado por demostrarse? – Dijo el chico que estaba justo a la derecha de Rukia – Si que es ordinario - su tono burlesco hizo que Renji se sonrojara y apretara sus puños en señal de frustración. Pero su expresión desapareció al ver a su amiga de la infancia, que había soltado una exclamación de sorpresa ante las palabras de su compañero, pero luego se había quedado firme entre aquellos chicos y mantuvo su vista firme al frente, sobre su regazo sus puños apretados al punto de que parecía hacerse daño. Pasaron los minutos, las risas y murmullos pararon, pero Rukia no cambio su expresión. Finalmente los alumnos comenzaron a salir, y el aula comenzó a quedar vacía, solo quedaba Renji que parecía estudiar algo muy concentrado.

\- Eh, si que eras estudioso – se burlo Ichigo – Yo creí que solo hacías el vago – el pelirrojo iba a discutir algo, pero lo que fuera que iba a decir se vio interrumpido por un pequeño cuerpo que los atravesó a él y a Ichigo. Rukia caminaba en dirección al joven Renji.

-¡Renji! – al joven comenzó a actuar de manera un poco nerviosa, lo que causo las risas de Hitsugaya e Ichigo.

\- ¡Oh Rayos! No puedo perder el tiempo así - ordeno sus apuntes y se puso de pie, lo que dejo más que en evidencia la diferencia de altura entre los dos amigos – Por que a diferencia tuya, estoy en una clase de ascenso especial y no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo.

\- Me gusta cuando alzas la mano en medio de las clases – Rukia hablo tan rápido que ellos apenas entendieron y el joven Renji solo se rascaba la cabeza en señal de confusión y sus mejillas tomaban un color tan rojo como su cabello – Así que… Así que sigue demostrando ese entusiasmo, ¿De acuerdo? - mientras hablaba Rukia pareció recuperar su confianza y entusiasmo.

-¿Q-Que fue eso? - pero cuando miro a Rukia nuevamente, esta había comenzado a caminar por el pasillo y aunque él no pudo ver el cambio en su expresión, Ichigo, Renji, Byakuya y Hitsugaya si, y los cuatro observaron como el animoso rostro de la chica se ensombrecía.

\- La mayoría de los estudiantes son de la nobleza – Rukia se giro hacia el joven Renji - No pueden entender los sentimientos que ha llevado nuestra existencia - Renji pensó que en ese momento no se había percatado del rostro de Rukia, pero ahora, más de cuarenta años más tarde se daba cuenta que la expresión de su amiga mostraba una profunda tristeza y algo aun más oscuro que eso – No hay remedio – Renji solo asintió y se quedo ahí parado, observando a su amiga marcharse.

\- Eh todo se está moviendo – dijo Ichigo, y tenía la razón, todo a su alrededor había comenzado a moverse.

\- Rukia se está moviendo, el entorno de su recuerdo, donde estamos, se mueve con ella – Aclaró Byakuya que observaba tranquilamente a su alrededor. La sala de clases fue quedando atrás y de pronto se encontraban en un gran patio, donde cientos de alumnos caminaban, conversaban, practicaban, entre otras cosas.

\- ¿Dónde está Kuchiki?- Preguntó Hitsugaya mirando a su alrededor.

\- Estoy aquí - el capitán del sexto escuadrón estaba justo al lado del niño.

\- No preguntaba por ti -

\- Pues debería aclararlo Capitán Hitsugaya, nos confunde – Dijo Renji, iba a decir algo mas, pero entonces comenzaron a escucharse murmullos a su alrededor y cada vez se hacían más fuerte – ¡Ahí está Rukia! – pero no fue necesario que nadie lo señalara, Ichigo y Byakuya ya estaban observándola y Hitsugaya había dado un paso hacia ella. Rukia estaba en el suelo, parecía haber tropezado y sus cosas estaban revueltas por todo el piso, pero nadie se había acercado a ayudarla, por el contrario, muchos su alrededor sonreían y comentaban disimuladamente y otros lo hacían de manera más directa, Ichigo pudo distinguir comentarios como: "Seguramente nunca había usado sandalias", "Son como salvajes, ni siquiera saben caminar bien", "Quizás solo quería limpiar el piso", "Que mas puedes esperar de una chica de Inuzuri" . Rukia parecía no percatarse de nada, pero aquellos que la conocían sabían que no era así, a Ichigo le basto ver la expresión de su rostro, su mirada, y la forma tosca en que movía sus brazos para saber que si había escuchado. Cuando termino de recoger sus cosas, Rukia se puso de pie y su rostro no daba muestras de haber escuchado o de que le importara, al contrario su rostro serio y diplomático competía con el de su actual hermano, siguió su camino orgullosamente, con su vista en alto e ignorando todo a su alrededor

Bueno aquí está el primer capítulo de Huellas del pasado, fic que surgió gracias a un video parodia de Frozen que vi por casualidad, el video se llama Quémalos y expresa los sentimientos de una persona que sufre bullyng, pero termine de decidirme gracias a una conversación entre dos chicas en un grupo en facebook.

He trabajado mucho en este corto capitulo, ya que hay muchas cosas que me costaba expresar, y además de ponerme en los zapatos de una persona que hubiera sufrido de una situación similar. Sé que aún le falta mucho por mejorar, por lo que quizás vuelva a editar el capitulo en un futuro. De momento también doy las gracias a Jane que me ayudo bastante con el fic, cuando me bloqueaba y a la que fastidie preguntando mil y una cosas.


End file.
